


Happily Ever After

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Shepard managed to save Charr while in the Rachni caves.  Ereba and Charr have settled down on Tuchanka and have two children and a mischievous varren.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



Ereba glanced out of the window as she heard the delighted shriek coming from the front yard. It was followed by high pitched yelping and a concerned cry. Ereba had to wonder what kind of mischief the children were up to and how did they get the varren and Charr involved. The war was over and Ereba could not be happier that Commander Shepard had saved the galaxy. Oh, it did take the combined efforts of everyone, but she knew that for her _personal_ happy ending, it had been due to the Alliance’s greatest hero. Shepard had saved Charr when he’d been trapped in that cave with the rachni.

Shepard had gotten Charr onto the Normandy and under the care of Dr. Karin Chakwas. They were blessed that some of the krogan in the Aralakh Company had been able to donate the blood Charr had needed for his blood transfusion. There were so many people to thank for her life, that it would take Ereba another five hundred years to thank them all. She had Charr and two rambunctious children who were bent on giving their parents heart attacks. They’d named their children Jane and Rose. Rose was at Charr’s insistence because he’d always called her a blue rose. Now they would grow a beautiful rose on Tuchanka, and Jane was named after Commander Jane Shepard. Both twins were fearless in their actions and had stubborn streaks.

“Mama!” Rose bolted into the kitchen and stopped in front of Ereba, she put down the towel she had been using as she turned to face her child. Born only three minutes before Jane, Rose sometimes had a wisdom beyond her years in those deep hazel eyes of hers. “Jane and Papa were trying to give Morcha a bath!” Ereba felt her lips curl into a smile as she waited for the rest of the story. “And Morcha wasn’t going to take one. He jumped out and then…” Rose took a deep breath to keep her giggles contained. “Papa fell in!” The peals of laughter bounced off the kitchen walls and Ereba joined in the laughter. She could picture it in her mind which only increased her mirth.

“All right. Let’s bring some towels out to your father and sister, shall we?” Ereba saw her daughter’s eyes light up and she nodded.

“Okay! They’ll need it! Morcha was already in the dirt when Papa got out of the tub.” Rose giggled as she grabbed a towel for her sister. Ereba grabbed a towel for her husband and brought it out to him. She had to bite her lip to prevent the smile from breaking out. Charr was standing next to the now empty tub, dripping as his clothing stuck to him. Rose had already given Jane the towel to dry off with.

“Did the varren get you again?” Ereba chuckled softly as she blotted the water from Charr’s face, her hands gentle and loving. She smiled at the grumpiness in his face as he complained about the blasted varren.

“I don’t know how he’s so dodgy.” Charr told her as he accepted the cloth from Ereba. The girls were dried and already zipping around the yard again. “How do they have so much energy?” Ereba laughed as Charr watched the girls. Morcha came over and plopped down in front of the couple, tongue lolling as he gazed up at Ereba adoringly.

“You will go wash off Morcha. Or you will not be allowed in the house.” Ereba snapped her fingers and pointed at the small pool Charr had wrangled. The varren slunk away and got into the pool with a long-suffering sigh. She nodded and turned back to Charr. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Dinner is almost ready. See if you can gather up the kids, will you?” He grunted out a maybe and loped off after the twins. Ereba watched him go with a lightness in her heart. She looked up at the sky with her hand over her chest, and silently sent a thank you to the cosmos. There was much doubt if Shepard ever knew how much Ereba appreciated her actions, but the asari hoped that the Commander had some idea.


End file.
